The Long Game of Waiting for Someday
by joyfulscorpio
Summary: Spoilers for Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2. Series of interconnected oneshots centered on Josh and Maya's journey for Someday.
1. Jealousy

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a GMW fic. I just couldn't help myself after seeing Ski Lodge Part 2. All the feels! Anyways, as the summary states, this is a series of interconnected oneshots I'm writing with my sister, Rosel. I wrote this chapter and she's gonna write the next. Enjoy :)**

Josh Mathews usually wasn't the jealous type. Sure as a kid he sometimes was envious that his siblings were adults while he was stuck being a kid, but he soon realized that having older siblings had its benefits. He learned from all of them in different ways, especially Cory since he often loved to turn almost anything into a lesson for his kids. Josh learned at a young age that jealousy, though sometimes inevitable, usually didn't help any situation. He knew this. But it didn't stop the green-eyed monster from rearing its ugly head when he saw Maya Hart dancing with her friend Zay. He knew they were just friends- at least he hoped- but he couldn't help the jealousy creeping up inside him as the pair laughed together while Zay dipped her.

"Careful, someone's looking a little green."

Josh turned to meet his date's gaze. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Yeah and I'm not here just to make a freshman in high school jealous."

"Hey that's not true."

She gave him a knowing look that made him sigh in defeat.

He said, "Okay maybe a little."

A laugh suddenly rang in his ears, making him turn to see Maya laughing as she placed a hand on Zay's chest.

Josh made a fist.

Paige shook her head, "If I knew you were going to be this boring I wouldn't have come. I'm here to help you get with Maya."

"I don't want you to. Maya and I have an understanding."

"And I told you that's cute in theory, but Maya is a beautiful girl who is bound to have a million guys after her between now and the time when you're finally "ready" to be with her."

He sighed, "I know. I never said we wouldn't have dates. I just didn't know it would bother me so much."

Paige gave him a sympathetic smile, "Then tell her that."

He shook his head, "No. This is a special night for her. I don't want to ruin it for her."

"Yeah I don't think telling her that you're jealous is going to ruin her night."

Josh didn't answer as he watched Maya and Zay give each other Eximo kisses as they danced.

Paige sighed over-dramatically, "Okay that's it. We're dancing." He was about to protest when she continued, "You wanna make Maya jealous? Then let's have her see you dance with the cute college friend that she was jealous of before."

He smiled, "You're a great friend."

She smiled back, shrugging and said, "I know."

She then grabbed his hand and stood up before leading him to the dance floor. Josh caught Maya's quick gaze before she turned back to Zay and started to laugh.

He turned to Paige, starting to dance, and asked, "Do you think she's trying to make me jealous too?" He asked, a little too hopeful and vulnerable for his taste.

"Oh I think you know she's trying to make you jealous."

"I don't know everything." He repeated the words he had told Maya back at the Ski Lodge.

"True, but you know how much she likes you."

"Yeah but I know she's mature enough not to make me jealous."

"You mean mature like you're being right now?"

He laughed, "Touché."

Josh then noticed that Maya and Zay were dancing closer to them. He then asked, "May I dip you?"

"Why of course."

He di

pped her as he noticed Zay spin Maya. This was getting ridiculous.

Josh stopped dancing and said to Paige, "I'll be back."

She smiled, "You get her tiger."

He rolled his eyes before heading to Maya.

—

There were many emotions that Maya were okay with showing, jealousy was not one of them. It showed a vulnerability of hers that she didn't like people to see. But here she was dancing with her friend Zay to make Uncle Boing jealous. In her defense he had to bring the cute college senior from the party she had crashed. He'd had to know that it would bother her. So she decided to fight fire with fire. Sure it probably wasn't the most mature thing to do, but she didn't care since this was a special day for her and she didn't want Josh to ruin it.

After Zay spun her around, she collided in his chest, making her laugh. "Thank you for being a great date."

Zay put his hand to his ear, "I'm sorry I'm not sure if I heard you right. Did Maya Hart just thank me and compliment me all at once?"

She rolled her eyes and stomped her foot on his, making him wince in pain, "Ow!"

"Don't get use to it, Bub."

They continued to dance as she tried to covertly find Josh on the dance floor but was unsuccessful. Where'd he go?

"Don't look now but Uncle Boing is heading this way."

She tried to remain calm, "Really?"

Zay nodded slightly.

"Okay just as we planned." She placed her hand on his heart and started to laugh. "Oh Zay you're so funny."

They suddenly heard someone clear their throat.

Maya turned to see Josh standing beside her as he tried to look calm and collected. But she noticed how his hands were rolled into fists. Oh she got him good.

"Oh Josh I didn't see you there."

"Yeah sure you didn't. May I cut in?"

Maya turned to Zay, who nodded in agreement, before stepping out of his grasp. She turned back to Josh, giving him a big smile, "I'd love to."

Zay went to Josh and said, "You better treat her right, Pal. Or else."

She pushed Zay away as Josh replied, "I will."

He then turned to look at Maya as she put her hands on his shoulders giving her a once over. They began to dance, him placing appropriate hands on her hips. Josh then said, "You look gorgeous."

Maya gave him a wide smile, trying to ignore the big ol' pile of butterflies that began to form in her stomach from his words, "You don't look too bad yourself, Boing."

He smiled back, "Why thank you." He then spun her around, making her laugh.

When Josh spun her back toward him, she collided in his chest. They both laughed.

As they continued to dance Josh said," So...were you trying to make me jealous?"

Maya scoffed, "Pffft no."

He eyed her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, maybe a little. Just like you."

He faked being shocked, "Whaaaat?" Josh sighed, "Fine maybe a little too." He shook his head, "We're ridiculous."

Without thinking, Maya rested her head on his shoulder, "The long game is hard."

He sighed, "I know."

She lifted her head up to meet his gaze, "You mean it's hard for you too?"

Josh hesitated, "...Yes."

"Maya. Josh. Look at you two dancing together. Isn't that sweet, Babe?"

They both turned to see Shawn and Katy Hunter dancing beside them, looking at them. Shawn gave them a fake smile, not seeming to be happy.

"Shawn, something the matter?"Maya asked.

"No, everything's fine. Fantastic." He gritted his teeth, "I think it's just great that Josh is dancing with my new daughter who is three years younger and jailbait."

Any other time Maya would relish in the fact that Shawn called her his daughter, but right now she wanted to shoo him away.

Her mom slapped his shoulder, "Shawn, leave them alone." She started to drag him away.

Shawn placed two hands toward his eyes and then toward Josh, "I got my eyes on you Lil' Mathews."

Josh gulped as Maya groaned. Once the newlyweds were gone, he sighed, "Well that was awkward."

"Don't be scared of Shawn. Deep down he's a big softie."

"Yeah but his warnings were right."

Maya placed a two fingers against his lips. She ignored the tingling feeling it gave her. "Uh uh. None of that three years a part drama. Not on the day that Mom married the guy I was hoping she'd marry. I want to celebrate it with the guy I like. Just this once. Let's just have fun and dance."

He slowly nodded, "Okay, I'll give in just this once since this is a special night for you."

"Thanks."

They continued to dance to the slow songs. Eventually he dipped her, making them both laugh. When he brought her back up, their faces became mere inches a part, their noses touching. Their eyes met, making Maya hitch her breath. She was so close to him. She tilted her head closer toward his, feeling his cool breath on her cheeks.

The sound of a throat clearing made them both jump away from each other. They turned to see Shawn, eyes glaring at Josh.

"Maya I think it's time for a father daughter dance, don't you think?"

"Isn't that for the bride?"

"I figured it would work for us too."

Damn him for knowing just what to do to get her away from a guy. For years Maya dreamt of one day having her own father/daughter dance, something she never thought would come true. But now it was coming true.

She sighed, "Fine let's go." She turned to Josh and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance."

He smiled back at her, "My pleasure."

Shawn then began to drag her away. Once they were at a distance from Josh he stopped and they began to dance.

"So what's going on between you and Josh?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"We were just dancing."

"I knew you liked him but I didn't think he liked you. I thought he was smarter than that."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

He sighed, "I just mean you're three years younger than him and jailbait."

"Relax, there's nothing going on between us. Not yet anyways."

"And what does that mean?"

She sighed, "When I'm legal we'll start dating. But not before that."

"So you guys are promised to each other?"

Maya nodded, "Sorta. We can still date other people but we just know that the other is there when I'm older."

Shawn sighed, "Well good luck with that."

"Thanks." She also sighed, thinking about how close they were from kissing. Someday was taking it's sweet old time.


	2. Jealousy Strikes Again

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows and just overall love. You are all awesome! This chapter was written by my awesome sister. Enjoy!**

Josh headed for Cory's apartment. It has been a while since he visited with Auggie so he was going to take him out to Chuckee Cheeses. He remembered it meant a lot to him when Cory took time out of his busy life to spend time with him when he was a kid. He was excited, Auggie was a fun kid, besides the probability that Maya would be there was pretty high, the girl practically lived there. He missed Maya. It had been a month since the wedding when he got to dance with her. He smiled as he thought about how they both tried to make each other jealous. This whole long game was going to be hard. It helped that college kept him busy. His classes were tough and he was focusing on them. After some difficult tests he wanted to see how his family was doing and not to mention see Maya and her gorgeous smile. He could always do with seeing her smile. He was serious about them being in each other's lives. He was hoping to get a chance to catch up with her.

So then he walked in and said, "Kiddies!"

Auggie jumped up excited,

"Uncle Josh!"

"Are you ready kido?"

"Almost. I have to fix my hair for my girl."

"Your girl?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Ava's coming, of course!" Auggie exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then Auggie went closer to Josh giving him his classic puppy dog eyes and asked, "That's OK, right?"

"Of course. Who am I to stand in the way of young love?"

Then Auggie patted him on the back and said, "Good man."

Josh laughed at him as he went back to his room, while he waited he thought he should see how Reilly was doing. Most of the time where Reilly was Maya wasn't that far off. As he walked towards Reilly's room he was stopped suddenly by Reilly who stood in front of him blocking his view of the door.

"Hey ki.. "

She put her hand over his face stooping him from speaking.

He looked at her bewildered at her unwelcome response. Reilly was not happy to see him.

"What's going on?Reilly?" Josh questioned his niece.

"Oh nothing, This is just not a good time." Reilly said.

He looked at her suspicious.

"Is Hucklebarry in there?"

He said starring at the door with protective eyes.

"No nothing like that you just need to leave right now it's for your own good!" Reilly urged.

"Why?Is Maya in there? Is she mad at me?"

"No, she is not. Come on Josh just trust me on this."

Josh looked at his niece she seemed really serious. Reilly was a terrible liar, so he knew she wasn't lying about Lucas being in there. He decided to trust her.

"OK." Josh said.

Reilly sighed in relief and said,"Good."

So Josh went back to the living room and found Auggie there.

"Are you ready kido?"

"Let's do this thing!"Auggie said.

As they were about to leave Shawn stormed in looking quite frazzled and upset.

"You kids! You think you can hide anything from me! Maya Hart!" Shawn yelled.

Then he noticed Josh there. Josh looked at Shawn confused at what was going on. So Maya was in trouble? Why would Reilly hide that from him? Shawn looked at Josh his anger boiling even more then it already was.

"Oh no no no no. This is not happening!"

"What? Nothing is happening."

"Oh really? Then how come I found out Maya is having a date tonight. It's her first date since the whole triangle debacle. It's her first date since I became her Step Father. I should be here to make sure the guy isn't a delinquent or anything."

Josh stared at him stuck at the information Shawn said about Maya going on a date. Of course he knew that would happen. That was their plan for both of them to live their lives and then Someday they would get together. He knew he had no right to be upset about this at all. Then Maya came out decked in a beautiful shiny dress that showed her curves in just the right way. Her make up was done with enough subtly with a little hint of glittery flare. His mouth almost dropped at stunningly gorgeous she looked.

Then Maya asked Shawn,"Is there a problem?"

Then she saw Josh surprised to see him.

Then Josh rubbed his neck and said, "Maya you look..."

Then Reilly stopped him and put her hand over his mouth again and said, "Nope. Wrong. You are not complementing Maya right now. I thought I told you to leave. To trust me that it was for your own good to leave."

Josh understood why Reilly was trying to get rid of him now.

"No worries. We were just leaving. Right Auggie."

"Yep! Let's scadaddle!"

"It's alright Reilly he can be here. We don't need to hide from him. We promised each other that we would stay in each other's lives."

Josh smiled at how mature Maya was being. She was really growing up, he loved witnessing it. She smiled at him and they were both just stuck at smiling at each other.

Then Shawn asked, "What is going on here?"

"Nothing and I am glad you are here too. I never thought I would have an overprotective father who would care so much about who I was dating." Maya said in awe of Shawn.

Josh was happy that after so long of not having a father in her life that she now had Shawn in her life freaking out over her dating someone. Reilly might have hated that kind of protectiveness in Cory but Maya welcomed it because that was the kind of overprotective fatherly love she never had. He was also honored that Maya actually wanted him here, that meant that she welcomed him in all aspects of her life. As he thought about it he figured Reilly was right for him to leave considering how jealous he got of her and Zay when he was her Wedding date and they were just friends. It was probably best for everyone if he left.

"Well as fun as I am sure this is going to be me and Auggie better get going. Have fun Maya." Josh said trying to sound as supportive as he could.

"Thanks." Maya said smiling warmly at him.

Then when Josh opened the door there stood a really tall preppy dressed guy with sandy brown hair. He was about to knock on the door. Josh had to look up at him and then the guy chuckled, " Oh sorry about that. Are you Maya's brother?"

He seemed like a really polite guy. Josh didn't like it, it was like he was being too polite. He also wasn't too keen about this guy thinking that he was Maya's brother. He definitely was not Maya's brother.

"No." Josh said simply.

He reluctantly opened the door and then Shawn went up to him eying him up and down and said, "You must be Maya's date. I am Maya's Step Father."

"Oh, yeah, Maya mention her Mom recently got married. Nice to meet you." He said as he went to shake his hand. Shawn unhappily shook it.

"I have a few questions for you before you take Maya out."

Then Reilly asked, "Is that really necessary? I vouch for him, he is a good guy."

Shawn turned to Reilly and said, "Reilly this is my job now. I need to know Maya would be OK, for myself."

Then he turned to the guy and said, "Sit."

"Of course, sir. Ask away."

"See Shawn a perfect gentleman." Maya pointed out.

Josh wasn't so happy that Maya was the one who said that.

"We'll see."

"Aren't you a little tall for a freshman?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Senior." He said casually.

"A Senior!" Both Josh and Shawn said in outrage at the same time.

"Yeah." He said.

"How old are you?" Josh asked him.

"Seventeen."

"When do you turn eighteen?" Josh asked grilling him.

Maya glared at Josh and asked, "Josh, weren't you just leaving?"

"I will when he answers the question."

"So who are you to Maya, if not her brother?" Her date asked Josh seeming to catch on there was something going on with Josh and Maya.

"I'm...Reilly's Uncle."

He looked at him strangely. He knew that look well, he hated it whenever people gave him that look for being an uncle to a teenager.

"What? My parents had me late in life, it happens. We're not talking about me we're talking about you."

Then Shawn said, "No, the girls are right. You should leave Auggie's friend is waiting."

He really didn't want to leave. Maya dating an older guy really bothered him. If he turned eighteen while Maya was dating him then they would have the same problem that Josh and Maya would have. Did Maya care? Did this guy? Sure he acted like a nice guy but what if he wasn't? How could he just leave Maya?

Then Maya looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Josh, it's going to be OK. I'll be fine."

She looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a heartfelt reassuring look.

"Of course you will. Come on Auggie. Let's go."

"Finally!"Auggie said overdramatically.

Josh and Auggie picked up Ava and he took them to Chucky Cheeses. They seemed to be to having lots of fun. Josh on the other hand had the worst time trying not to think about Maya. He wondered where they went and if this guy was treating her well. What if he didn't? What if he did? What if they started dating and he turned eighteen and they stayed together and she stayed with him for years and even when she goes off to college and Maya and Josh miss out on their chance at their Someday because this guy was so perfect. Uhhhhhh he had it bad.

Then Auggie pulled on Josh and whined, "Come on Uncle Josh play Skiball with us!"

Josh sighed and asked, "I haven't been very fun tonight have I?"

"Nope not so much it's OK. Your beloved is on a date with someone else. If Ava was on a date with someone else I would be crushed." Auggie said as he clenched his fist.

"OK, let's play Skiball." Josh said.

He really didn't want to talk about Maya with Auggie at the moment. He needed to just suck it up. This kind of thing was going to happen. They would have to wait at least three years until they could start dating so she would probably go on lots of dates with lots of different guys this was something he had to get used to. So he would focus on having fun with Auggie and try not to think about Maya and her date.

JM JM JM JM

After Josh tucked a sleeping Auggie into bed he was tempted to stick around to see if that Neanderthal was going to drop Maya off here. He couldn't do that he had to be cool about this. Then suddenly Maya swung open the door pissed. He was really confused. What could he have done wrong?He left when she asked him too.

"You! This was all your fault!" She said pointing at him.

Then she started throwing pillows at his head, he ducked.

"What is my fault?" Josh asked between pillows flying over his head.

"My date was a dud! And it's all your fault!" Maya yelled throwing the next pillow fiercely.

"How was it my fault? Maybe he was just a boring guy. Just because he's older doesn't mean he would be interesting."

"Uh! He was interesting enough but he kept on asking about you and what you mean to me. It wasn't an easy thing to explain. When we weren't talking about you I was thinking about you. Every little thing reminded me of you. Whatever we were ordering, when we told each other about ourselves, when we talked about college, whatever it was it made me think of you. He could tell I was hung up on you!"She said angrily still chasing him around throwing pillows at him.

That made him smile a big goofy grin he stopped running from her.

Maya stood still holding onto a pillow and asked,me

"You think this is funny Boing?"

"No of course not."

"But it makes you happy?"

"Of course it does Maya because I thought about you all night too." Josh said as he looked at her like she was the sun.

"Uh. Boing you are not being very helpful to the situation."

"You're right this isn't going to work."

Her face dropped.

"What? The whole Someday deal?"

"I think we need a new deal."

"OK. So girlfriend and boyfriend right now."

"No. We can't Maya. I am still here for Someday it is just how do we deal with right now. It's hard when you show up with another guy it takes me off guard and I can't help but get..."

"Awwwwww were you Jelly Boing?"

"Look I think we need to stay in each other's lives and be honest and let each other know when we are dating someone, so it doesn't throw us off guard. I think we both could handle it better that way. What do you think?" Josh asked.

Maya sighed shrugging her shoulders, "I think it's still going to be freaking hard Boing but I guess I learned that the hardest things are worth it."

"I think so too." Josh said while looking deep within her eyes.

Then he shook her hand and said, "Deal."

Instead of shaking his hand like she did last time she attacked him with a hug. Josh wasn't quite expecting that but he embraced her happily. This new deal was going to be hard but the Long Game would be worth it.


End file.
